Immortals
by RacheltheBooksandAnimeGeek
Summary: Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Guilty Crown.**

_The hands... the pain... the smell of alcohol and lubricant... I ran away from it all. I'm running in the rain, as fast as I can to get away from that place. It's dark out, and it's cold, though that could just be the rain. The orphanage was a hell hole. It seemed like a perfectly safe place on the outside. I had been placed on their doorstep in a blanket when I was a baby, with the name 'Inori Yuzuriha' written on it. Either my real parents didn't know, or they were a bunch of cold hearted assholes, because the orphanage was nothing like it appeared. _

_If you were under 13 years old, you were simply beaten and sent to do the cleaning. But if you were 13 or older, you were given a fate so much worse. You were violated from head to toe by 'customers' who came for pleasure. And if you were over 13, you were pretty much doomed to never get adopted and leave until you were 18 and could leave yourself. And you could never report them, because they taught you school subjects themselves. And they accompanied you when or if you left the house, so you wouldn't report to the police. I'm 16, but I couldn't take it anymore. I HAD to get out. The two more years of waiting were not worth it. _

_It was difficult escaping. You were sent to bed at a specific time, and were watched at all times. Even going to the bathroom required an escort. Even when you were supposed to be asleep, you were watched. There was almost no way to escape. If you tried, you were raped instantly after you were captured, beat up, did everyone's cleaning, and raped again repeatedly until you either killed yourself or they felt you had fulfilled your punishment. If you were over 13, that is. If you were under, you were simply raped once._

_I escaped by stealing a poison from the kitchen when the people were turned away for a split second, and kept it hidden until tonight, when I put it in the sleep watcher's drink before I entered mine and several others' room. I made sure to be the first one in the room, so no one could see me do it. The person who escorted me made sure I was in the room and then shut the door. They always put the sleep watcher's drink inside the room, so it was rather easy._

_After everyone was asleep, the person took a swig of the drink. I kept one eye open and watched him. He didn't react for a couple of minutes. Then he slowly walked back to his chair, sat down, and his head lulled forwards in a jerk. I knew that was my chance, and slowly and quietly got up and tiptoed to the door. The door made a small creek, but nobody reacted. The hallway was dark, dimly lit by oil lamps. However, I knew which way was out. I slipped past doors to other rooms, hid in dark patches of space when someone passed, and slowly but surely made it to the outside. _

_The gate was locked, and the fence around the entire estate had barbed wires at the top. I knew I had to act fast, because someone could've noticed me missing at any moment. I saw a tree one of the corners of the fence, and ran to it. I was lucky it had branches that were low enough for me to jump and grab. I was no expert at tree climbing, for that was forbidden for obvious reasons, but somehow I managed to pull myself up onto the lowest branch and began to climb. _

_It started raining, so the branches were becoming slippery. Only a few more branches, and I'd be high enough to jump over the fence. I suddenly heard a scream, which caused me to suddenly lose my footing and fall down a few branches. Damn it. The lights in the orphanage came on. Some one must've discovered the dead body. I had to hurry. I started climbing faster, but with more caution. I heard running, and almost every light was now on._

_Just two more branches..._

_I heard yelling, and then I heard the front doors open. Oh no..._

_I stopped moving and stared at where the people were. The tree was covered with leaves, so I was hidden. But the only way of escaping was through these trees, if you were tall enough. The people shouted, and then commented on the front porch. I climbed onto the first branch. One more to go..._

_When I put my hand on the last branch... I lost my footing and slipped. I yelped and grabbed on with my other hand. The people on the porch began running in this direction. My time was almost up..._

_I put my feet on the father trunk and climbed. My body was wet, and cold, and shaking. But, this was my last chance before they'd get me. I forced myself up onto the last branch, and grabbed the trunk for support. The people were under the tree now. They were yelling up at me, and two of them began climbing. The other three were heading toward the gate, a good hundred feet away from the tree._

_NOW!_

_I jumped, over the barbed wire and onto the sidewalk. I hit and rolled, pain exploding in my foot. But I ignored it and began running. _

_So here I am now, running down the street with screaming voices behind, the rain falling down hard and getting my ugly brown hair in my face, my body soaked with cold, pain running through the course of my being, my heart racing, my breathing panting... I knew I couldn't do this forever. The dark would end soon, giving them an advantage of truly seeing me. I didn't know where I would go, and I didn't know exactly where the nearest place was. _

_I decided to throw them off. I begin to cross to the other side of the road. I was stupid, making that decision. With the rain, my body's unhealthiness, and the desperation of trying to get away from the people behind me, I didn't see or hear the car until it was too late. It came down on me like a hurricane, as it's wheels rolled over me and crushing my insides simultaneously. _

_I lay there, red and rain blinding my vision, as I desperately try to breath, the stabbing pain so much more obvious now. I knew I didn't have much time left. I heard the people running over to me. No... is this how my life ends? No chance at freedom, at a new life? No way to redeem my sins? _

_Why..._

_I suddenly saw light, and closed my eyes._


End file.
